Magic On Ice
by ALTN101
Summary: Kaitou Kid gets challenged to a heist...on ice. Not knowing how to ice skate he enlists the help of the detective Kudou Shinichi. This was a Shinkai/Kaishin story, but it somehow became a Shinkai story lol...enjoy?


**Disclaimers/Warnings (still have no idea what you call this thing):** Well let's first establish that I actually have no knowledge of ice skating at all so what I wrote in here is not entirely accurate, just something I came up with to make it sound sensible I guess…also extreme lack of experience in writing romance, kiss scenes things like that in general. It's not the genre or style of writing I'd usually do so this is basically my first time writing something like this.

Annnd maybe mild language I guess...but overall I hope you guys will like this and have an early Merry Christmas to all and other holidays you celebrate during this winter season ^_^

* * *

 **Magic On Ice**

It all started at a heist. Kaitou Kid's heist specifically speaking. It was a cold December night, with roughly two and a half weeks left until Christmas, and the night air whipped and whistled throughout the hotel rooms.

Kid had just stolen the Poseidon's Sapphire and had oh so purposely trapped the Kid task force to a giant sticky fly paper, on the wall, where no one had notice. Seriously though, Kid was questioning Hakuba for not noticing. Thus ended with him teasing Hakuba mercilessly for overlooking.

"Kid. Damn you." He growled very unHakuba-like and very unsophisticated.

"Now, now language." Kid leered at him smirking deviously.

And okay, maybe Hakuba had noticed, but all he had to do for this heist was plan more distractions and voila instant attention getter and a way for him to work his magic.

What Kid didn't count on tonight though was that Inspector Nakamori of all people didn't get caught in his trap; it was surprising and albeit a bit annoying, as he was trying to get one person alone, one sarcastic, but not so newly returned, Kudou Shinichi.

Shinichi had returned more than a year ago, being Conan for two years straight really change things for him. Ran had moved on, they had graduated high school not so long ago, there were college exams to take, and universities to get into. In short things were moving so fast. He was surprised that they even let him graduate high school at all.

And now, as he watched Kid mock Hakuba, a high school detective he'd met as Conan twice, and the rest of the trapped task force, he had to wonder why he'd even bother to continue going to Kid heists, although admittedly at this particular heist, Kid had called him out in the note he found in his mail box, one specifically for him. He wasn't sure why the moonlight magician had done so, the heist was in Ekoda tonight, quite a distance from Beika, but on the pretense of being bored, Shinichi had come.

While in his momentary thoughts, he failed to notice that Kid had fled from the scene the instant Inspector Nakamori had freed himself from the net that was thrown on him when he failed to be trapped in the giant wall fly paper along with everyone else. Shinichi, on the other hand had notice it and of course avoided it.

"Kid! You bastard! Get back here!" Inspector Nakamori yelled at the top of his lunges as the chase ensued.

Heaving a sigh, Shinichi too started after Kid. He did after all want answers to why he was so kindly dragged away from home, okay so he was exaggerating, he went on his own, but only because he wanted to know why Kid had called him out so suddenly.

Running up the stairs and smirking a little, Kid easily lost Inspector Nakamori in the long hallways of the hotel. Kudou Shinichi, however, was not so easy as he caught up with Kid early on despite his late start.

Quickly throwing open the door to room 504, Kid ran in and left it ajar. Shinichi knew he had done that on purpose as he slowly, and quite hesitatingly open the door and entered.

The room was dark, Kid hadn't bothered to turn on the light apparently. Just as he entered, the door was slammed shut and locked behind him. About to whirl around, he noticed that he was suddenly caged in between two white clad arms and one slightly smirking Kid on front.

Shinichi hadn't noticed this before, but Kid was slightly shorter than he was? That couldn't be right, could it? He'd always thought that Kid looked taller, so he found himself actually looking down to look at Kid face to face. Although just slightly, with not much actual looking down.

 _Is it the top hat that makes him look taller?_ Shinichi wondered to himself momentarily forgetting their current position. _Or was it because I mostly saw him in person when I was Conan._ That train of thought seemed more plausible so he decided to go with that, it only sounded logical enough.

Kid too, on the other hand had notice that he had to look up, albeit just slightly to be face to face with Tantei-kun, as he had decided to transfer the nickname to Shinchi instead when the small detective had up and left to go back home to America with his parents.

That was until Kuroba Kaito, himself, looked over the existence of Edogawa Conan, because come on the kid was questionable, that he discovered that the small detective never actually existed, record wise. So that lead to him finding out about Shinichi's two year disappearance and he had easily connected the dots. Because fact, Edogawa Conan appeared the same day Shinichi had disappeared and another fact, he was around for two years, the same time Shinichi was gone.

He had confirmed this with the man himself the last time they had confronted each other at one of his heists. Shinichi had tracked him down demanding for the jewel stolen at the time and Kid had agreed on the terms that Shinichi confirmed his theory, to which he did seeing as the Black Organization was taken down and all.

Kid was however slightly annoyed at seeing that Shinichi was a tad bit taller than him, he felt as if he lost at something with the detective, seeing as he was obviously always taller than Conan.

Back to their current situation, Shinichi was glaring at him, bright blue eyes like a clear shimmering ocean and all.

"Do you mind?" Shinichi said voice laced with annoyance. Kid had that effect on him, annoying him to no end.

Shinichi stared at ...what color is that...Indigo? So Kid had indigo eyes, very sparkly mischievous indigo eyes. Anyway, Shinichi cleared his throat when Kid still stood there, unmoving and looking like he was in some form of self debate...? Wait what? Shinichi had never seen anything but the typical smirk on Kid's face before, which by the way was inches from his own. When he was about to push said Phantom Thief away from him, Kid blurted out, "can you teach me how to ice skate Tantei-kun?" He had backed up and now had his gloves hands clasped together looking at Shinichi with adorable wide pleading puppy eyes and was that a pout? Wait...Shinichi backtracked, adorable? Now way...Kid does not pout, and Shinichi definitely did not think that he is adorable damn it. The pout was barely there, so Shinichi wasn't sure whether he saw it or not. It looked more like Kid was unsure and embarrassed at the situation.

"Huh," was all he said with his mass amount of deductive abilities. He blinked once, twice, and for a third time as he look at Kid incredulous of said request and facial expression because he really didn't know how to explain whatever was going on. Moments of silence pass by.

"Can't you?" Kid's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Shinichi just stared at a loss for words.

"Um, you can't ice skate?" He managed to say once he had found his voice. Kid looked away, with was that embarrassment Shinichi was detecting, and now he was fully smirking, the dark hotel room shadowed his face perfectly making him look like some movie villain, because he was kind of maybe enjoying getting all these different emotions and expression from Kid as the thief usually has on his usual poker face and egotistical attitude. Which Shinichi thought was maybe sort of cute. Wait! He took that thought back the moment he thought of it, Kid = not cute. Yes, Shinichi thought he's annoying but not cute no.

Deciding to take his mind away from that because he's really starting to think that something is wrong with his brain, should he go to Haibara for help...yes maybe. He took Kid's embarrassed look (although it didn't last long as he has now put on an emotionless poker face) as a yes, Shinichi said, "why?"

Something flashed through Kid's expression so fast that Shinichi couldn't tell. "I..." he started, looking at the ground.

"Well?" Shinichi prompted raising a neat eyebrow. On closer inspection, he could tell that Kid was blushing, it was barely there, but enough for Shinichi to hide a slightly satisfied, amused, sadistic smirk.

Kid just continued to look at the ground, he didn't really want to give the detective any particular reason and it's not like he could just ask anyone else.

Aoko would just tell Hakuba if asked, he doesn't trust Akako, and that bastard Hakuba was the damn idiot who challenged him to steal a gem on an ice rink in the first place. Even if it was to take place two weeks from now, he couldn't skate for the life of him and Hakuba made it clear that he believed that Kid couldn't skate too. Which would mean further evidence (annoying ones) against him as the Kaitou Kid.

Taking a deep yet slightly shaky breath, one that Shinichi didn't miss, Kid muttered near to inaudible, "I suck at it."

Shinichi raised a perfect eyebrow at Kid, "so...you want me to teach you to skate...because you can't?" He summarized looking skeptical.

"That and that damn bastard downstairs stuck to fly paper challenged me to get a jewel from the middle of the ice rink in two weeks time and he believes I can't skate, which I can't, and as myself, when I'm not being Kid by the way, well yeah they, my friends plus that bastard, knows I can't skate." By the time he finished, Kid was rambling on in a long sentence and glaring at the floor with much vehemence.

Shinichi just stood looking uncannily calm, even though on the inside he was really quite a bit shocked at the sudden show of emotions from the usually flamboyant yet inexpressive thief. In short, a real show of emotions and not just the thief's usual poker face.

"Why me?" Shinichi asked, after what was seemingly a long moment of silence.

Kid looked up at him all of a sudden as if to contemplate the question.

Then he said, "because you're the only one I trust who can help me with this. If I ask my friend, the bastard will find out and I really don't have anyone else to turn to." He admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders and tried everything to avoid eye contact with Shinichi's piercing gaze.

"So I'm your last resort." Shinichi said curtly, although he was somewhat glad to hear that the thief trusts him to some extent, as he had even considered to ask for Shinichi's help.

Kid blinked, "what? No! That's not it at all. I...I...you...you're my only hope at this." He stammered very uncharacteristically.

Shinichi looked on ahead, chin between index finger and thumb, head tilting down just a bit as he thought about it.

"You actually trust me?" He ask after another long while. Kid nodded.

"We start tomorrow then, meet me at Beika Park tomorrow at 11:00 AM sharp. I'll take you to the ice skating rink then. You're not familiar with Beika after all are you?"

Kid looked at Shinichi wide eyed, very deer in the headlights like, and stuttered, "you...you'll help me?" His voice a pitch slightly higher near the end.

Shinichi gave him an annoyed look, "that's what I said right?" Again Kid just nodded at a lost for words, surprisingly, as he is the one who is usually spouting flirty and suave lines here and there.

A slow smile spread across his face as said in much higher spirits, "thanks tantei-kun!"

Just then, they heard shouts from Inspector Nakamori and the Kid task force who seem to be able to escape from the fly paper. Kid took that as his cue to leave thanking Shinichi once more as he swept him an over exaggerated bow, to which Shinichi rolled his eyes and unlocked the door when Kid had opened the window and jump out gracefully.

Running to the window and letting a frustrated "damn it!" as Hakuba and the task force along with a scowling, yelling Nakamori rushed into the room, Shinichi ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated huff. Who ever said he couldn't be a good actor, as he wasn't really annoyed in this particular escape in the least bit. He had let the thief go due to their deal earlier.

"Did he just leave?" Hakuba rounded on Shinichi asking, still annoyed at Kid for sticking him to fly paper. He was going to give Kuroba hell the next time they meet since they were now official high school graduates, he couldn't just expect to see him at school. Shinichi nodded and for effect of feigning annoyance, he mumbled something about stupid white clad thieves and sleeping gas.

After Kid had jumped out the window and free falling down, he popped open his hang glider and soared through the cold December night sky and making a mental note to bring heating packs with him next time.

Needless to say, they both, Kaito and Shinichi, slept well that night as the moon shined bright in the sky.

The next morning, Kaito awoke with a start and suddenly remembering his appointment with the teenage detective, jumped out of bed.

He made it a marathon to get ready and practically ran outside hopping along to put on his boots, it had snow the night before, and ran to the train station. He was doomed, by the time he had reached the station, it was 10:30 AM and Beika was roughly an hour away.

Sighing as he sat down on one of the seats on the train, he wondered if Shinichi will just abandon him if he came late. Somehow, Kaito didn't like that idea, at all.

Shinichi had a good night's sleep for once, even though he came home really late. Sighing as he looked that the clock by his bed, his eyes widened when he realized that it was already 10:30 AM.

Jumping and tripping off his bed, he ran about the house to make a cup of black coffee (with one sugar and one cream) and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Digging through his closet, he pulled out a scarf and coat slinging them on haphazardly as he ran down the stairs to put on his boots, as it had snow throughout Tokyo the night before. It was 10:50 AM by the time he ran and nearly tripped face first into the snow as he exited through the gates of the Kudou Mansion. He hoped that Kid wouldn't be too upset with him being late.

Running all the way to Beika Park was tiring he thought, but the thought of being late even when the detective had agreed to help him was what kept Kaito going and he didn't notice the other until he collided with him, both falling backwards and nursing their sore backs after the initial shock of the collision dissipated.

Shinichi had ran all the way to Beika Park in hopes of making it there roughly on time, what he didn't expect was to crash into the thief himself full force.

"Tantei-kun, how nice to run into you." Kaito said with a smirk even though he was still in minor pain from the force of the collision. Shinichi just gave him an unamused deadpan look at the pun.

That made Kaito grin slightly wider in a very Kid-like way. Rolling his eyes, Shinichi picked himself up from the ground and went on to dust himself off.

"Stand up, stupid thief, you're gathering a crowd." He glared at Kid and muttered "as always" to himself.

Kid just grinned as he too picked himself off the snow covered ground, there must have been metal under there because the fall backwards really hurt, and said "I always do."

Shinichi it's gave him another unimpressed look as he turned the way he came motioning for Kid to follow.

"This way, ...um...idiot." Shinichi said for lack of better words as he didn't know the thief's name.

Kaito, annoyed by being called idiot for one, and two, realized he had to actually introduce himself lest he suffer from Shinichi's insulting nicknames, walked beside the detective and turning to face him, forcing Shinichi to come to a halt. He held out a hand to Shinichi and said with a blinding beam, "hello, I'm Kuroba Kaito, nice to meet you." Shaking himself of the initial shock of actually now knowing Kid's name, identity, he took the hand offered to him and they shook hands.

"Onwards to the ice rink then, Kuroba?" said Shinichi with a small smile as the magician nodded a grin of his own.

"Sure thing tantei-kun." He said trailing along.

"Don't call me that outside of your heists." Shinichi grumbled lowly only for the magician to hear.

"Kudou then?" Kaito asked tilting his head to the side, like a curious puppy.

Shinichi nodded avoided Kaito's gaze because no way no how did he find that adorable. Nope, not at all. He really needed to talk to Haibara to see if the APTX antidote had done something to mess up his brain.

And the pink on his cheeks, that was the cold wind, yeah, definitely the cold wind. It has nothing to do with the currently teenage unmasked moonlit magician walking next to him right now, no it doesn't. Absolutely not at all.

They walked for a moment in companionable silence, when the snow began falling again. Shinichi let out a small groan as his immune system was still messed up from the antidote. He just hoped he didn't get sick from all of this as Haibara would kill him if the sickness didn't.

Kaito noticed that as he turned to give Shinichi a quizzical look. "Something wrong?" He asked as the snow continued to fall gradually down.

Shinichi gave Kaito a sidelong glance and shook his head. "Not really, it's just that after taking the antidote to be me again, all that shrinking and growing killed my immune system."

Nodding in comprehension, with a wave of his hand and a small puff of pink smoke, Kaito materialized a beanie from seemingly out of thin air and handed it to Shinichi.

He looked from Kaito and the beanie for a moment and then took the beanie from him muttering a quiet "thanks" as a nearly invisible small smile played across his lips.

Kaito blushed a little at the contact of hands when Shinichi took the beanie from him. Shinichi even if he had noticed didn't say much and Kaito mentally blamed the cold for the pink tinge that came across his cheeks.

Shinichi had taken them to a nearby ice skating rink and motion for Kaito to wait for him while he went to rent skates seeing as neither of them had brought any. Shinichi did have a pair of his own, but had forgotten them during his rush out of the house that morning.

Sitting on the benches near the skate rental shack, Kaito chanced a glance over to where Shinichi was. He had never thought about it before, since he's known Shinichi as a small kid for the majority of the time, but him at his real age and appearance was well, _damn._

 _Wait...what am I even thinking._ Kaito thought with mild exasperation. The detective was probably just helping him out of pity and it's not like they're friends. As far as he knew, the two of them can only hold a mild truce before being at each other's throats again. Kaito was convinced that Kudou Shinichi doesn't like him in the least bit. He was a criminal, a thief, there was no way that Shinichi would want to befriend someone like him. Which come to think of it, the thought was kind of depressing and sad, so Kaito decided to push it to the back of his mind and make a note to forget about it.

"Hey, Kuroba!" said Shinichi standing in front him now crossing his arms and looking mildly annoyed. Kaito gave him a sheepish smile as he realized that he must have blanked out lost in his thoughts.

"Hi…?" He tried with a forced grin and Shinichi muttered something like "stupid thief put on the skates." Kaito childishly stuck out his tongue at him as he made a move to lace on his skates.

Again, Shinichi just rolled his eyes and stood waiting for Kaito to finished putting on the skates.

When he had, Kaito try to stand up but immediately lost balanced and tripped. Quick to react, Shinichi grabbed Kaito's left arm to prevent him from falling on his face. Heaving a long sigh, he muttered, "looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Kaito looked away, as he felt another blush creeping up his face. Shinichi took notice of that as he was smirking quite deviously seeming to enjoy Kaito's discomfort.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he put his arms around Kaito's waist to steady him as he led him to the rink. He noticed that Kaito stiffened immediately upon contact, so instead he said, "hang on to me then" and after a pause he added, "so you won't fall on your face again."

He gave Kaito a very similar Kid-like grin when Kaito turned to glare at him as he hooked onto Shinichi's arm hanging on for dear life.

Kaito was like a stumbling koala as Shinichi led him to the ice rink.

The moment they entered the ice, Kaito slipped and fell on his bottom nearly dragging Shinichi down with him if not for Shinichi grabbing onto the railing would he have fallen too.

Again, Shinichi let out another sigh as he regained his balance and helped Kaito up.

"You're really hopeless at this aren't you Kuroba." He muttered as he ran his left hand through his hair while pulling Kaito up with the other.

Kaito looked away not giving eye contact as he found Shinichi kinda maybe attractive when he ran his hand through his hair. _Shit, I need to stop thinking things like that._ He thought as Shinichi skated closer to fix Kaito's posture which was too bented at the knees and he was holding onto the railing with a vice grip.

Skating and stopping right in front of Kaito, Shinichi held out his hands, "come on" he coaxed "we won't get anywhere with you standing there like that all day."

Letting a sharp exhale, Kaito slowly removed his clutch of death on the railings and slowly grab onto Shinichi's outstretched hands.

Skating backwards, so he could monitor what Kaito was doing wrong, he held onto both of Kaito's hands to help him keep upright as not to fall flat.

Kaito felt a little uncomfortable at the detective's steady gaze upon him as he scanned Kaito's movements.

"You need to keep your legs and feet closer together, or you'll lose your balance again." Shinichi said after a while. Honestly the magician was slipping and sliding everywhere like a newborn fawn trying to stand up for the first time.

Kaito nodded, trying follow Shinichi's instructions. Shinichi had picked to come to the ice rink around noon, as nearly everyone was was having lunch around this time and it was pretty isolated save for a few. This way, it will be easier to help Kaito skate as they will be less likely to be interrupted by kids speeding about and people skating around.

Once again, going back to studying how Kaito was skating, he nodded his approval at how Kaito was able to balance better. That was until he fell just seconds after.

Sighing, that was Kaito's eighth time falling in the span of roughly five minutes, he once again helped him up intent on filling today's lesson which Shinichi concluded would be: standing on ice, without falling.

Leading Kaito to near one of the railings, he fell three more times on the way there, Shinichi suddenly let go of Kaito's hands forcing to other to grab onto the railing lest he falls...again.

"What was that for," Kaito grumbled sending Shinichi a mild glare.

"We are going to focus on balance first as you surprisingly seem to lack that." Shinichi said smirking.

 _Why had I even bothered to ask Shinichi of all people again?_ Kaito thought annoyed. Sending Shinichi a deadpan stare, one of which the other ignored, Shinichi went on, "you are at least going to learn to stand on the ice without falling by the end of today's lesson."

"I...I can't...it's too hard." Kaito muttered looking down on the ice and glaring at it as if it was somehow the ice's fault for his failure at skating.

"Then I guess you'll just be caught then, it was nice meeting you." Shinichi said voice full of sarcasm.

Kaito sent him another glare as he whipped his head to look the other way.

"Or, I could just not go to it." He retorted.

"What and risk Hakuba confirming his theory that Kid can't skate and further pinning more evidence on you." Shinichi teased. Kaito pouted at that as he continued his staring contest with the ice.

"Lots of people can't skate, that's not actual evidence." He said quietly.

Letting out another long sigh, Shinichi realized that he had been doing that a lot today, he said to Kaito, "look you can't just give up okay? We've barely started and I won't let you fall alright? Come on, Kuroba let go of the railing, I'll catch you if you slip." For a few moments, Kaito didn't say anything as he still clung onto the railing.

"You can at least trust me on this." Shinichi said when Kaito still didn't respond. Slowly, Kaito lifted his head up pupils dilated as he asked, "I can?"

Shinichi lost his cool composure for a moment as he just nodded numbly because why, why did he find that so adorably cute that he just wanted to squeeze Kaito into a super tight hug just then. Shinichi ended up making a mental note to go see Haibara for a brain check after the skating lesson that day.

After his initial shock/surprise, Shinichi offered Kaito a small smile and said "of course" and the magician returned the smile slowly removing his hands from his death grip on the railing for the second time that day. Once he had removed one hand and proceeded to remove the other so he could stand straight, predictably, he slipped and true to his word, Shinichi caught the magician before he could fall.

With his hands wrapped around Kaito's waist and Kaito who had thrown his arms around Shinichi's neck on impulse to keep balance, they ended in a position where their faces were just mere centimeters apart. Kaito stared wide eyed and Shinichi literally had a twin expression on his face as well.

Kaito felt another blush coming up to claim the spot on his cheeks and he bit his lower lip (which instantly shut Shinichi's brain down at the sight) in an attempt to come up with an apology as he was sure this was his fault that they ended up in such a position.

"I...I…" Kaito stammered, and Shinichi had to stop his brain from combusting and his cheeks from flaring bright red. Instead he shook his head at Kaito to indicate that it was fine. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said quietly which made his voice a few octaves lower sending chills down Kaito's spine, but in a 'wow damn' sort of way. Nodding slowly, he attempted to straighten himself, which resulted in him nearly slipping once more if Shinichi hadn't tighten his hold on Kaito.

"Sorry," Kaito mumbled as Shinichi placed a hand on his shoulder with the other still on his waist.

"Don't apologize." He said as he used his skates to fix Kaito's awkward stance.

"Okay, like that, are you ready? I'm going to let go, just stand like that and keep your balance." Shinichi said as he removed his hands and took a step back.

Kaito felt abandoned once Shinichi had stepped back and moved his hands away. He tried to keep the position, but ended nearly falling flat on his face again if Shinichi hadn't caught him once again.

"Um...do the skating gods just hate you or something Kuroba? Did you by any chance insult them when you were younger or something?" Shinichi asked and Kaito rolled his eyes as he sent Shinichi a death glare which prove ineffective as the detective wasn't ruffled in the least bit.

"Alright again, we aren't stopping until you can stand on ice." Shinichi said voice determined, he didn't like failing and not being able to help Kaito stand on ice was considered failure to him.

Stepping closer to Kaito, Shinichi placed his right hand on the small of Kaito's back and the other on his shoulder to fix the posture, but Kaito stiffened at the touch.

"Relax." Shinichi commanded although his tone was far from harsh. After a moment, Kaito seemed to be able to relax a little and Shinichi then went on to say "point your toes outwards a little but keep your feet together and keep this position." Once Kaito did as directed with some aid from Shinichi, he once again attempted to let go of Kaito and took a few steps back before he had to rush back in again.

"Okay, maybe try to not think you're on ice, remain calm, keep that position I showed you, and don't forget to point your toes outwards." said Shinichi as he placed a firm hold on the other's shoulders to help him keep balance.

Nodding automatically although he was getting tired and frustrated of his constant failure to even just stand on ice, Kaito let out a frustrated huff.

"Hey look at me," said Shinichi as he gave Kaito a reassuring squeeze on the shoulders, "you almost have it okay, let's try a few more times. What do you say, Kaitou Kid-san?"

Kaito blinked at him unamused and responded with "I say I suck at this, the ice hates me and I can't do it."

Shaking his head in a reprimanding manner, Shinichi suddenly said, "five seconds." At Kaito's confused look, Shinichi elaborated, "all you need to do is stand for five seconds and I'll declare the lesson for today over." Kaito looked at the detective skeptically and then muttered, "deal, although we'll just end up being here all day."

By now, it was nearly two in the afternoon and they still have yet to progress on anything.

"Well you can't learn to skate in a day." Shinichi said as he motion for Kaito to stand by himself again.

 _I swear I'm as bad as skating as Aoko is at skiing._ Kaito thought grumpily to himself.

This time around when Shinichi let go of him, he manage to stay upright for two seconds before he slipped again.

"What am I doing wrong exactly?" He grumbled, and he grabbed on to Shinichi's coat for balance.

"Focus." Shinichi answered Kaito's self question. "You need to focus and believe you can do it. Stop doubting yourself, and just so you know, that was much better than other other times. Now just a few seconds more added to your current record and we can stop."

"Can't we stop now?" Kaito asked pleadingly. Shinichi shot him a stern look as if to say 'no'.

"Let's do it again." Shinichi said as he got ready to step back again letting Kaito to balance on his own.

Once he had let go, Kaito held up for a second more than the previous and a repeat of the stand and slip lesson started its cycle again.

Shinichi gave him an encouraging smile as they tried to attempt it for the possibly 20th time that day.

This time however when Shinichi had stepped back to test Kaito's standing on ice skill, he managed to count a full five seconds and the magician was still able to hold up on his own.

"Kuroba you did it!" Shinichi exclaimed excitedly with a huge grin on his face as he went back to help Kaito balance when he was about to waver and fall again.

"I did?" He asked and Shinichi nodded vigorously.

"Yup, lesson complete for today." said Shinichi and Kaito gave him a genuine happy smile.

"Yay!" He cheered but deflated immediately when Shinichi mention having to skate across to rink to exit.

"Why couldn't we have done this near the entrance?" Kaito whined slightly pouting.

"Because there are too many people coming in and out." Shinichi grumbled and had to look away from the bundle of cuteness that was said magician.

"Let's go," Shinichi held out a hand to Kaito to help him skate across the rink. Skating backwards again and holding both Kaito's hand to help him across, as Kaito still slipped and fell, but not nearly as much as before.

"See how helpful learning to stand is in skating?" Shinichi asked the magician smugly. Kaito just huffed in annoyance, although he was grateful for Shinichi's help.

When they had exited the ice rink, Kaito made a move to remove his skates immediately eliciting a chuckle from Shinichi.

As the two returned their skates and put back on their shoes, Shinichi turns to Kaito and asked "you hungry? We can go get food if you want to."

With nothing better to do for the day, and that he was starving, Kaito nodded and followed Shinichi to their next destination.

A few minutes later, and the two entered Poirot's just right under the Mouri Detective Agency.

Going to a table at the far corner, Shinichi and Kaito sat across from each other. Not a minute later had passed until Enomoto Azusa bustled up to them to take their orders.

Shinichi got his typical brand of coffee -Kaito stared at him wide eyed, surprised he can drink something so bitter like that- and went on to order some food for the both of them. Kaito had hot chocolate, because one, it's good, two, it's winter time, and three, everyday should be national hot chocolate day. Azusa came back some minutes later with their drink and with their food some minutes more.

"How can you drink something so bitter?" Kaito asked mildly curious.

"How can you consume that much sugar?" Shinichi countered with an amused smirk. Kaito had gotten pancakes and ice cream.

They both stared at each other for a moment, neither answering the questions, until Kaito cracked a small smile which Shinichi returned.

"Oh, by the way, you probably don't want to talk about this now but when do you want the next lesson to be?" Shinichi asked casually, although he searched Kaito's expression for signs of discomfort. He knew the magician went through quite an ordeal today to learn to stand on ice.

Kaito looked unsure and he poked the food in front of him with his fork.

"Or do you want to quit." said Shinichi leveling Kaito with a stare that stated 'will you just quit?'

He knew he was the one to ask the detective to help and he felt bad if he bailed on him just because something was to hard to do. He also didn't expect Shinichi to actually stick around that long, keep his patience and help him like that.

Deciding that it was worth it to keep taking lessons from Shinichi, he decided that since they were on break and he has nothing else to do, he looked up at Shinichi and said, "what about tomorrow?"

The smile that spread on Shinichi's face was worth it too he thought as he looked angelic with the lighting around them. Kaito had to struggle to fight another blush that threatened to come up on his cheeks for maybe the hundredth time that day.

"Brilliant, same time tomorrow?" Shinichi asked smile still in place and oblivious to Kaito's internal struggle. When Kaito nodded, although slightly absently, Shinichi said with a slight smirk, "good it's a date then." And that time Kaito couldn't even control the blush as it had spread from just his cheeks to his whole face.

Shinichi gave him an amused smirk and Kaito glared at him because what else could he do in this situation.

The next morning, Kaito took the train to Beika once again and they had met up at the skating rink this time around. There he found Shinichi with his own pair of skates and a rental pair for Kaito as he had said yesterday that he didn't have any skates when Shinichi had asked him.

When he had came close enough to hear, Shinichi said "you're late, Kid. I'd expect you to be on time considering your such a gentleman and all." Kaito didn't miss the sarcasm in Shinichi's voice and glared at him as he approached.

"Morning train rush." He grumbled as he accepted the skates from Shinichi. "And stop calling me Kid aloud in public, Tantei-kun." Kaito added as he once again with the help of Shinichi stumbled to the ice rink. At least that was an improvement from yesterday as he didn't fall...that was until he step onto the ice rink.

Reaching to grab onto Shinichi's outstretched hand, Kaito let out a huff, "why is entering so hard and painful."

Shinichi gave Kaito an encouraging smile and told him "everyone has to start somewhere Kuroba, I fell a lot when I first started skating too. You'll get better at it, don't worry."

As if the thought just occurred to him, "we are going to review yesterday's lesson alright? I'm going to let go now and I want you to stand for as long as you can."

Kaito nodded in consent as he felt Shinichi let go of his hand. He had a sinking feeling well up in him when Shinichi took some steps back most likely to check on his posture to see if it is correct.

Counting the seconds in his head, he was surprise if not glad that Kaito had been able to hold up for nearly a minute now. Deciding to go on to the next step, he said "you're doing well, now take a step towards me." He held out his right hand when Kaito didn't move.

"Slowly, not too big a step and not too small. Just like you're walking." Shinichi told him trying to look as reassuring as possible.

After another few moments Kaito nodded "okay" and tentatively took a step toward Shinichi only to result in yes, slipping forwards and caught by Shinichi with his arms wrapped around him. Blushing vividly, Kaito buried his face into Shinichi's chest, his face snuggling into the warmth of the coat that the other was wearing.

"Um...Kuroba?" Shinichi said after a moment, his arms still wrapped around Kaito, who reluctantly removed himself from Shinichi's warmth.

"I didn't want to fall again." He mumbled, making an excuse and looking down all the while in hopes that Shinichi didn't notice how badly he is blushing.

"Right, looks like we'll be working on taking steps today then." Said the teenage detective, "hopefully we can get you to start skating by the end of this week." He added although as an afterthought that was more to himself then for Kaito to hear.

The magician sighed as he held onto Shinichi's outstretched hands for dear life. Taking a step forward, he managed to slip again when Shinichi said, "try stomping a little when you take a step forward, you're usually light and quick on your feet, but in skating you need to have a firm stance."

Nodding Kaito did as told and improved little by little seeing as he hasn't slipped in the last five minutes.

"Good, good. But for your sake I suppose we can have you walk around the rink instead of across it like yesterday." Shinichi said to himself as he skated backwards holding on to Kaito's hands as he led him around.

When he deemed Kaito ready to take the steps on his own without needing to be led by hand in a literal way, he let go and skated back further away from the magician motioning for Kaito to walk towards him.

They tried this for several times before Kaito succeeded and thus ended their lesson for the day.

"Well not bad Kuroba, you manage to only slip and fall say...15 out of the 25 or so times that you did yesterday." Shinichi teased although he was proud of Kaito for having gone so far in just day two.

Kaito didn't say anything as he couldn't tell if Shinichi was insulting him or praising him instead, he went to say, "can we get something to eat?"

He gave Shinichi a small smile when the detective nodded and they left the ice skating rink.

Kaito and Shinichi were to meet up for their next lesson the day after next as Shinichi had an appointment to go to.

"It's not another case is it?" Kaito had asked as they sat at a corner table in Poirot. Shinichi had shook his head and told Kaito that no, it wasn't.

"I'm meeting up with Ran, apparently there was something she is just dying to rub in my face about." Shinichi said and Kaito didn't like the thought of him hanging out with Mouri Ran as Shinichi used to...or maybe still had a crush on her. Kaito didn't know and he wasn't so sure he wanted to find out just in case the answer was something that he didn't want to hear.

For some reason that he wasn't aware of, Kaito was experiencing an irritated and annoyed hated feeling towards Ran for no apparent reasons at all. He felt bad of course, as he knew Ran did nothing to deserve his sudden dislike towards her but he couldn't help it, he just didn't like Shinichi spending time with her alone.

Sulking quietly to himself and keeping a smiling poker face so the detective wouldn't really noticed his change of mood, the two conversed casually with each other.

Kaito, Shinichi learned, lives in Ekoda and was usually living alone when his mother left to travel the world. That and that he was the son of the famous magician, Kuroba Toichi.

Kaito learned that Shinichi had been left to live alone at the age of 14, and had been ever since. Like his mom, Shinichi's parents only come back every once in awhile for check up and what not. The most interesting thing that Shinichi had told him and what had piqued his interest the most, was that Shinichi's mom had studied disguising from his father.

"I wonder if we ever met when we were kids and forgot about it." Kaito mused as he took a sip from his mug of hot chocolate.

"I wonder indeed. Although I don't think it would have been easy to forget a constant ball of energy on sugar high that was obsessed with magic." Shinichi smirk at the frown Kaito gave him.

"Well, I doubt it wouldn't have been easy to forget a detective geek obsessed with reading, solving mysteries and being overly sarcastic." Kaito retorted.

Shinichi gave a low hum then said, "did you just complimented me Kuroba?" The annoyed 'no' look that Kaito sent him was enough for him to satisfy his need in teasing the magician for the day.

"..."

"What is it Kid?"

"Um…"

Shinichi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Kaito.

"Well, you know how it's totally implied that our parents knew each other?" Kaito said slowly as if he was trying to think up his words as he went.

Shinichi gave him a nod, "and?"

"Well, if they knew each other...how come they never actually introduced us to each other." Kaito asked as he propped his elbows onto the the table and rested his cheeks between his palms and tilted his head a little.

Shinichi nearly choked on his coffee at Kaito's way too cute display before him and his brain malfunctioned before he regained the sense to reboot it.

"Uh..." Shinichi said intelligently as he ducked his head to look into his coffee cup instead. "Don't know, maybe they did but only once and we were kids so we could have forgotten the meeting."

Kaito gave him an unreadable gaze, "I don't think you are someone that I could forget Tantei-kun, even if it were for a brief moment." Shinichi felt a blush coming up his cheeks but had to fight down it as he took a sip of his coffee instead.

"So...um...what do you want to do now?" Shinichi asked as they finished up their lunch. "Or do you have to go home." He said when Kaito failed to respond.

Debating on whether he should stay or leave, Kaito looked down at the table. Leaving now meant he won't get to see Shinichi until the day after tomorrow and he really didn't want to leave the detective's side just yet. Shinichi was good company surprisingly and he didn't make Kaito feel alone. Like not alone where there was no one around, but alone in a sense where you had friends and a lot of people around but still feel the loneliness. Perhaps that was because they share his little secret of being Kid and he really wanted to tell Shinichi more, more about him, his life, his past, everything. And he wanted to know more about the other too, so coming to a decision, Kaito told Shinichi, "I'll stay to keep you company Kudou, at least with me around you won't have a chance to miss me." Kaito gave him one of his typical Kid grins.

Shinichi scoffed but gave a small smile anyways, "as if." He stood up from his seat, dropped some yens to pay for their meal and he and Kaito exited the cafe.

The next morning when Shinichi woke up, he nearly forgot about his meet up with Ran. Rushing out of the house as he had done during his and Kaito's first meet up for skating lessons, Shinichi managed to get to the Mouri Detective Agency just some five minutes after their meet time.

Ran stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for Shinichi. When she saw him bounding up her way, she crossed her arms and sent him a glared cold and hard enough to break concrete (which she could literally do if she wanted to.)

"You're late Shinichi," she stated when he came within ear shot.

"Sorry Ran, I overslept." He gave his childhood friend a sheepish smile and he stopped in front of her knees bent and hands placed on either knee to catch his breath.

"Oh Shinichi, you were the one who wanted to talk to me. I could've have been on my date today, but no I just had to cancel it so I could consult my idiot friend that I've known since kindergarten." Ran said as she rolled her eyes fondly at him.

"You didn't have to agree." Mumbled Shinichi, he was beginning to wonder why he had bothered to ask for her advice again. Oh, that's right because he was a 'dense idiot' [as Ran had so kindly put it] when it came to matters of the heart, (feelings wise).

"What and miss out on this mystery person that you have been so hopelessly crushing on, please Shinichi, you know me better than that." Ran said as she flipped her hair back elegantly and they walked into Poirot.

"I'm not hopelessly crushing." Shinichi grumbled as he trailed behind her into the small cafe under the Mouri's detective Agency. The first thing he thought of as they entered was coffee because he didn't have time to make a cup of his own before he rushed out.

"Sure, whatever you want to make yourself believe Shinichi." Ran said, her voice filled with a false sense of sweetness. She sent Shinichi a playful smirk when he glared at her.

Taking a seat by the window, they both order coffee respectively. Ran rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's lack of having a sweet tooth. "I have know idea how you drink that." She mumbled silently to herself.

Shinichi chose to ignore her previous statement as he took some sips from his cup, and started to feel some life drift into him as he had finally had his coffee.

"So…" Ran drawled out, "this person you told me about, you seem to like her." She waited for Shinichi's response, and Shinichi himself was trying not to choke on thin air at the statement that he liked Kaito. Because there were a few things wrong with that. One, being that Kaito was Kid, a criminal no less, two, he'd just gotten to actually know Kaito, on a more personal level, three, well... Kaito was...was… adorably cute and perfect in every way. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of indigo that he had ever seen and he could just look into Kaito's eyes and get lost in them forever. Wait…what the hell...did he just… Shinichi had never wanted to ram his head against a brick wall so badly in his entire existence.

"Well?" Ran prodded when Shinichi sat silently across from her.

"I...well...I'm not so sure that I'm actually in love with this person." He said uncertainly.

"Shinichi," Ran let out a fond exasperated sigh at him, "you said that you think that person is super cute and attractive. You even called them sexy when they wear white. And you even said so yourself that said mystery person made you feel like your heart is about to explode every time you guys are near each other or when they smile. That's proof enough that you like her, like really, really like her." She ended her rant with a huff and took some time to regain the breath she lost.

Shinichi shifted in his seat a little looking mildly uncomfortable.

"What?" Asked Ran as his strange uneasiness. Shinichi sat silent for another few minutes before he let out a sigh.

"Ran… that person that you claim I like...they're...no, he's...he's a guy." He said quickly glancing at Ran to gouge her reaction. Ran sat stunned with her mouth open gaping at him. After a few long seconds, she snapped her mouth shut and muttered, "oh."

"So...you...how long have you known him," she asked instead.

"Um...maybe for a bit more than two years now? Maybe nearly three years…" he said uncertainly. He had met Kid once at the clock tower heist, but they hadn't actually met until that day on the rooftop when he had already been shrunken into Conan.

"I see...when did you realized that you like like him?" She asked her interest in Shinichi's relationship piquing higher.

"Um...maybe recently? I...I don't know...I'm...not sure. I mean...I knew I thought he was cool and a bit amazing when we first met but I guess I didn't think about how he was attractive until maybe a month or two ago...if we're going for specific times and dates." Shinichi stammered his way through and Ran was now smiling warmly at him.

"This has got to be the cutest thing ever. You're so in love with him." She said smile widening all the more as she spoke.

"Wait...what? Your reaction earlier was so different." Shinichi narrowed his eyes at her. She shrugged, "I was just surprise. Shinichi I've known you since childhood, you should at least let me be slightly shock when you tell me something like that. It's not like I mind, I think it's rather cute actually, and you're so worried about how he might think of you." She was now fully smiling and and smirking at Shinichi.

"Well, what do I do? I'm not sure if he feels the same way as I do about him." He said dejectedly running his index finger around the rim of his cup.

"Well...how does he act like when he's around you? Does he ever laugh at your jokes, or does he act shy around you?" Ran asked trying to give some examples.

Shinichi shook his head, "I don't think so, I mean whenever I come close to him he tenses up and he looks like he wants to run away."

"Maybe he's just embarrassed by how close you guys are…physically." Ran supplied hoping that she made it sound encouraging.

"I...don't know Ran." Shinichi said quietly.

"Does he blush when he's around you? That's usually a sign that someone likes you." Ran said helpfully.

"I...he...I guess…but we're outside half of the time so it could have been the cold." Shinichi countered, he wondered when it was that he had been reduced to just a typical teenager with a crush.

He did remember going to Haibara to get his brain checked that first day after he had met with Kaito. Needless to say, that look she gave him between amusement and incredulity made him question why he was feeling and thinking that way when he was around Kaito. That led him to go to Ran for help as she usually has answers for these kinds of things.

But learning that he was officially in love with Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito, was the last thing that he had expected it to be. It wasn't like he minded, he actually didn't mind and sort of, maybe a lot of actually, possibly wanted to date Kaito and kiss him...like a lot a lot.

Okay...so he was hopelessly in love with Kaito. What to do now?

"Ask him out." Ran said as if reading Shinichi's thoughts.

"What?"

"Come on Shinichi, you know you want to." She gave him a leering condescending smirk. He frowned at her in return.

"Maybe…" he finally consented although he knew that he would just lose his nerves if he tried.

The next day as Shinichi stood waiting for Kaito, he realized that he still didn't have Kaito's number so there was no way they could contact each other if needed.

"Hey Kudou!" Kaito said smiling widely as he materialized out of nowhere from behind Shinichi.

Startled, he nearly jumped out of his boots as he whipped around to glare at Kaito.

"Do you mind Kuroba." Shinichi shot him a glare as they changed into their skates.

"No, I don't mind actually." Kaito said as he followed along grabbing onto Shinichi's arm for balance as they walked to the ice rink.

"Okay, review time." Shinichi said when they managed to get onto the ice with only one accident (by Kaito) so far.

He smirked when Kaito gave him a devastated look. It was too cute with his eyes widening bigger as his pupil dilated and his bottom lip protruding out a bit into a pout, it made him want to kiss the pout away from Kaito's expression.

 _Shit!_ He thought and tried his best to push back that thought into the far corners of his mind for the remainder of the day.

"Okay walk towards me." Shinichi said as he now routinely skated backwards to examined Kaito's skating.

With a moment of hesitation, Kaito tentatively stepped forward and nearly slipped until he found himself embraced by Shinichi's strong arms once again.

"Once more," he murmured lowly into Kaito's ear sending pleasant chills down the magician's spine.

Nodded, he slowly removed himself from Shinichi and took slow careful steps toward Shinichi who had continued to skate backwards.

"Good, that's it, keep going." Shinichi coaxed him onwards. Kaito had to focus ahead to keep the blush that demanded presence on his cheeks from appearing.

Nodding to himself with satisfaction, he skated next to Kaito and murmured "start skating." He gave Shinichi a panicked look before relaxing when Shinichi gave him a dazzling smile.

 _Okay, I can do this!_ Kaito thought as he started to glide his skate on the ice. Lady Luck apparently wasn't happy with Kaito for some reason as he fell not long after.

Smiling to himself, Shinichi rounded back to help Kaito up and place an arm around the magician's surprisingly, yet not so surprisingly petite waist as he was able to pull off his disguises as girls quite easily, and helped him along with the form as they went.

"Bend up a little but keep your knees bent just a bit." He whispered into Kaito's ear as he still had his arm wrapped around Kaito's waist.

Unfortunately, or very fortunately, he wasn't sure which he preferred right now, for Kaito leaned into Shinichi's hold on him when the detective had him straightened his posture just a bit.

His brain nearing to an explosion, Kaito had to wonder how much longer until his face heated up enough to catch fire from all the amount of blushing he had been doing, which by the way, wasn't doing him any good but getting a few snickers and smirks from Shinichi now and then.

That day's lesson ended about two hours after they entered the rink.

"Well, your form is still absolute shit and you can't skate without support still, but overall, you improved a lot more than when you first started out. Not bad Kuroba." Shinichi beamed at Kaito with another dazzling crooked smile, which made Kaito weak to his knees and sense that if he were to die now he'd die happy.

"You insult me and then you compliment me. Kudou, sometimes you're weirder than I am." Kaito mumbled shaking his head. Shinichi just sent him a devious looking smirk in return.

As they walked along the sidewalk exiting the skating rink area, Shinichi asked voice showing nothing but curiosity, "hey, Kuroba, are you just going to rent skates during the day of our heist?"

"Um...maybe?" Kaito said or actually asked uncertain. Shinichi shook his head and clicked his tongue with disapproval.

"That's a bit risky isn't it?" He conversed as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back a bit.

Kaito gave him a sly smirk, "why, my dear detective, are you worried about a lowly thief such as myself?" Shinichi turned his head to other way, hiding a blush that had befallen on his pale cheeks.

"I don't actually want you caught you know. Your heists makes my boring and bad days into something more enjoyable. Plus, I don't particularly dislike you or anything." Shinichi mumbled quietly.

Kaito gaped at him eyes widen into large puppy eyes and with his mouth slightly opened, which made Shinichi do a subtle double take.

"...what?" He asked slowly staring into the beautiful indigos as if they were slowly pulling him in.

"You don't?" Kaito squeaked.

"Hmm?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow in question.

"You don't want to turn me in or see me behind bars in general?" Kaito asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it. Here was the detective with a super strong sense of justice, chased him for years in the body of a six year trying to get him arrested, and even did so after he returned to being himself, and that same detective is telling him that he, a detective, doesn't want him, Kuroba Kaito, also known as Kaitou Kid, a criminal, to go to jail? There was seriously something wrong there.

"Of course I don't, like I said, I don't dislike you and I've got this feeling, hunch, theory, whatever you call it," he said absently waving his hand in circular motion, "that you're stealing those gems for some reason. It's like you're looking for something." He mused, saying the last part quietly as if thinking to himself.

Kaito again did a perfect impression of a bewildered deer in the headlights. Which, by the way, also made Shinichi's brain combust and gave Shinichi a huge urge to hug the thief and never let go.

"You...how...how did…" Kaito stammered looking for the right words.

"How did I what? Know that you're looking for something. Kuroba, if you haven't noticed, I been on the rooftop with you many a times to see you hold the jewels you steal to the moonlight and mutter 'not the one I'm looking for' quite a bit. I just never bothered to asked what you meant because I didn't want to bother you."

Kaito stood quiet, they had stopped walking by now and the streets were eerily empty around them. He had on an unreadable expression and Shinichi wondered if he had said too much.

"Do you...want to...well, know about it then? Why I do what I do." Kaito asked tentatively after what seemed like hours when it was really just a few minutes of utter silence. "You already deduced most of it." He shrugged when Shinichi was about to question him.

Not trusting himself to say more, Shinichi just nodded and they headed to an empty park bench. It had started snowing again so the park was mostly empty.

They both sat down side by side and Kaito shifted a little to be able to face Shinichi. When their eyes connected he could help but momentarily get lost into the two pool of sapphire blues that were Shinichi's eyes. It was captivating, beautiful, and everything gorgeous and pure within the world they live in.

Shinichi cleared his throat slightly, Kaito turned his head away awkwardly.

"Uh...I guess I should get on with story time huh?" He shrugged still not able to meet Shinichi pretty pretty eyes again just yet. Honestly how can someone's eye be that blue and oh so pretty. The thought ran through his head in a dreamy manner. Stopping himself before it gets too far, he turned his head back and focus on Shinichi's shoulder instead, his really nice shoulder, okay look at the the snow, Kaito decided.

Shinichi didn't say anything during Kaito's little conflict, and for that he was grateful to the detective.

"Well...I guess I should start at the beginning huh?" Kaito said gaze completely focus on the snow.

"You know how my father was the famous magician Kuroba Toichi." Shinichi nodded not daring to say anything and Kaito continued. "Well, he was the original Kaitou Kid, and he was looking for this jewel, the same one I'm currently looking for. It's called Pandora and well it's said to have magical abilities."

He gave a little shiver as the temperature around them had dropped quite a bit and a quick look to his side he could see that Shinichi was shivering a bit as well.

"It's a little cold isn't it?" He asked with a small lopsided smile at the detective.

Shinichi gave him a small smile in return and nodded as he rubbed his hands together, wishing that he had brought gloves with him that morning.

When he deemed his hand warm enough, he turned to Kaito and placed both hands on the magician's cheeks effectively covering them and warming the other up, even if it was a little.

Kaito didn't even bother to hide the blush that spread across his face as he knew it wouldn't have worked even if he tried.

Shinichi smirked at him when he saw that and receded his hands when the warmth had dissipated. Kaito felt a strange loss at the movement and found himself wishing Shinichi had kept his hands there.

"Maybe we should go get you ice skates, instead of sitting out here in the cold." Shinichi mumbled stuffing his hands in his coat pocket to keep it warm.

"But...what about…" Kaito asked neat perfect eyebrows raised at the sudden change of topic.

Shinichi just gave him a mysterious smile as he walked along the path leaving the park. "I'd rather talk to you about that somewhere I can cuddle you instead." He said when Kaito had caught up and fell behind again sputtering and blushing madly which made Shinichi laugh a little.

"So ice skates?" Shinichi asked when Kaito managed to catch up for the second time that day. Deciding not to say anything, he just nodded and followed Shinichi to the shoe store.

If asked he would probably blush extremely or vehemently deny it, but Kaito was in love and he knew it. He was in love with his rival, a detective; he was in crazily madly in love with Kudou Shinichi.

Once they had gotten the ice skate, and it was time for Kaito to go, Shinichi had decided it a good idea to walk the magician to the train station, which although Kaito was grateful and slightly happy that the detective found it in his heart to care for him like that, he found that he also didn't like it because he still wasn't sure if Shinichi felt the same way he does and doing this and saying those suggestive things, it's like giving him false hope.

When he had talk to Aoko about his situation, she had just told him to go for it because when she asked him to describe or tell her how Shinichi had acted around him and he did, she had deemed it that the detective had felt the same way and that Kaito should stop overthinking it.

Reaching the train station, they walked together and waited for the train to arrive. When Kaito wasn't paying attention Shinichi quickly wrote something down on a slip of paper and stuffed in quickly in his pocket when Kaito turned around intending to bid his farewell to the detective for the day.

Shinichi gave him a small smile, as he nodded his farewell and before he could lose his nerves, wrapped Kaito up in a hug and silently slid the piece of paper in the magician's coat pocket.

Kaito stood stunned at Shinichi's sudden movement, and blush all the more when he realized that said detective was hugging him. He tightened his hand on the bag with the ice skates that he was holding as he leaned into the embrace and with his free hand grabbed lightly onto Shinichi's coat reveling in how right it felt being wrapped in Shinichi's surprisingly strong arms like this. He didn't want the moment to end, but sadly the train came thundering up to the station and Shinichi retracted his arms and took a step back to smile at said magician who was still blushing, and waved him off.

When the train left, Shinichi walked back to his house in higher spirits as he didn't expect Kaito to actually respond to the hug like that. He had expected him to tense up and shove Shinichi away.

When Kaito returned home in Ekoda, he reached his hand into his pocket to pull out his key and notice a slip of paper fall out of his pocket. Bending to pick it up, he took one look at it and proceeded to blush red like an overly ripe tomato.

On the slip of paper Shinichi had put in his pocket earlier read: [Shinichi's number] _Call me Kid-san :) ~Shinichi_

That night as Kaito sat at his desk and stared at the paper, he debated whether he should text the detective his number as well. Needless to say, he didn't find the courage to just that until three days later and Shinichi thankfully didn't say anything about it to him when he taught Kaito to skate more.

That went as well as expected too as more awkward positions ensued and Kaito was a stuttering blushing mess each and every time Shinichi leaned in to fix his form.

It was roughly three days before Kaito was scheduled to attend the heist that Hakuba had challenged him too, and Kaito had improved significantly as he can now actually skate without much accidents.

Kaito sat at home that day, as Shinichi was suddenly called in for a case. Bored out of his mind, Aoko wasn't around as she had went on a date with the bastard blonde detective, Kaito decided to call Shinichi, because every good idea comes when you're bored.

Shinichi was in the middle of investigating when his phone rang. He was about to end the call when he notice that it was Kaito calling him. Harboring a small smile, he answered the call.

"Hey, what's up? You missed me that much already?" He joked as a genuine smile spread across his face.

 _"Haha, yeah I totally missed you and wasn't trying to bother at all in my momentary boredom." Kaito drawled out his voice laced with amused sarcasm._

"Yeah, you go ahead and believe that love." Shinichi said with a practically audible smirk as Kaito stammered and stuttered on the other line.

When he had managed to control his speech again, he asked, "hey Kudou, is that Christmas music in the background?"

 _"Hmm? Yeah it is. There was a murder near the mall."_

"I see...well, good luck with solving it? I mean not that you need it? Wait, no, I meant that well you're such a good detective I know you can solve it without luck annnd...I'm just going to shut up now." Kaito muttered wishing there was a brick wall around so he can become one with the wall.

There was an amused laugh at the other end of the line, and then he heard something like 'Kudou-kun, I have the results you were looking for.'

 _"Ahh, sorry Kuroba, looks like I've got to go. Talk to you later?" He asked._

Kaito smile to himself and he hummed in agreement and the other line was cut off with a click, Shinichi must have been close to solving the case he mused.

They day after the shopping mall murder case, and Kaito's call to Shinichi, they had decided to meet up earlier that morning to get breakfast at Poirot's before Kaito's now routinely skating lessons.

"Hey" Shinichi greeted when he spotted Kaito and they entered the shop. Shinichi ordered his typical coffee and Kaito his hot chocolate with chocolate chip pancakes. Shinichi had opted for bacon, eggs and sausages as he wasn't someone who'd eat sweets in that early in the morning.

"How bitter is that?" Kaito asked eyeing the cup of coffee that sat by Shinichi's plate on the right.

"Hmm...the coffee? Wanna try?" Shinichi said smirking a little deviously.

Kaito hesitated for a moment, and slowly he nodded. "I guess." He mumbled.

Pushing the mug in front of Kaito, Shinichi folded his hands together and rested his chin on his hands as he looked on to watch taking a front seat row to Kaito's reaction to nearly pure black coffee.

Holding the mug as if it were some alien creature, he slowly lifted it to his lips and took a sip of it only to recoiled back in horror a moment later.

"Need sugar!" He gasps and Shinichi couldn't help but double over with laughter as Kaito practically inhaled a huge chunk of his pancakes. Shinichi's outburst caused the staff and several occupants to look over, but turn back just quickly when nothing much seemed to be happening beside a wild hair teenage boy stuffing his face with pancakes, and another teenage boy with a bit of hair sticking up in the back of his head was dying and laughing through his tears most likely at the other.

Shinichi finally able to calm himself, wiped some tears from his eyes as he straightened up.

Kaito just glowered at him went the other teen gave him a bright smile.

 _He has a beautiful laugh though,_ Kaito thought to himself as they continued to finish their breakfast and it ended with Kaito swearing he'll never drink black coffee ever again.

Shinichi just gave him a teasing smirk as they left Poirot and headed to the ice rink. It was only later when the lesson had ended and they were each in their respective homes did they both realize that they had both indirectly kissed with the sharing of the coffee.

That was when Kaito decided that maybe drinking nearly pure black coffee wasn't as bad as he originally thought it would.

A day left before the heist, and Kaito had by now learned to skate, although he was still a little shaky here and there. He still had trouble entering and exiting the rink, but there was only so much you could do when trying to teach the basics of entering and exiting ice rinks.

They were sitting in Shinichi's family library, and a fire had been lit in the fireplace to warm up the room. Since the house had been out of use for so long, there were still little kinks here and there that Shinichi had still had to get around to fixing. Kaito had no idea what to think when the detective had suddenly asked him if he wanted to come over.

Well, actually that was a lie, Kaito knew exactly why. The snow was falling down like rapid fire, and there was a storm, or say a blizzard coming in and he wouldn't have made it back to Ekoda in time. So now he found himself curled on the armchair opposite to Shinichi and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

Kaito decided that now was a good time as ever to continue his story of becoming the infamous Kaitou Kid or so the police would say about him.

"Wait, before you start, come here." Shinichi said patting the space on the couch next to him. He had place his own cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of him. Kaito blinked at Shinichi for a moment, before he complied.

"Is there a reason for this?" He mumbled to himself as he sat down next to the now beaming detective.

"I did say I wanted to cuddle you when we talk about this didn't I?" Shinichi smiled innocently when Kaito blush deep red.

"Uh…" was all he got out before Shinichi lifted the mug from his hands and placed it beside his own. He then proceeded to use the blanket he had wrapped around him, (even if he was wearing a sweater) to wrap it around Kaito and himself, his arms slung around the magician's shoulders pulling him closer until they sat hip to hip.

Kaito's blush deepened even more when he felt Shinichi lean onto him and ran a hand through his hair as he delicately pushed Kaito's head onto his shoulder.

"It's so warm like this" Shinichi murmured as he continued to absently run his hand through Kaito's surprisingly soft hair. It smelled nice, like sugar, cinnamon, and a hint of vanilla. Some ingredients that make up everything thing nice.

"Um...Kudou...what are...what…" Kaito stammered at a lost for words because honestly what is Shinichi even doing.

"Hmm...just tell me the story" he said as he wrapped one arm around Kaito's stomach, causing the other to take a sharp intake of breath, while his other arm was still slung over Kaito's shoulder, leaving said magician to hold onto the blankets to keep it wrapped around them to keep in the little warmth that they had.

Confused by Shinichi's actions, but feeling like a luckiest person in the world at the same time, Kaito gave a tentative nod as he started his story.

"Remember when I said there was a magical jewel called Pandora?" Kaito said quietly and he felt Shinichi nod from where the detective had laid and buried his face into Kaito's hair.

"Well, there's this organization that wanted it for its power to grant immortality, and they tried to recruit my dad to get it for them. When he refused they...they..." he felt Shinichi give him a reassuring squeeze and a slight nuzzle atop his head. "Kudou, are you sniffing my hair?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow even though Shinichi couldn't see it.

Lifting his head from Kaito's own comfortable one, he beamed down at Kaito and said, "you smell so sweet."

The familiar pink tinge reappeared on Kaito's cheeks as he gave Shinichi a deadpan stare, "stop smelling my hair." Although he couldn't help a smile and laugh a little himself as Shinichi's innocent smile was contagious.

Kaito then proceeded to realize that Shinichi had lifted his mood in that split second and fell for him all the more.

Shinichi let out a low hum as he said while pulling Kaito so close to him that the latter was nearly on his lap, "so you're basically looking for this Pandora gem that grants immortality, and this organization is after you for it and you're looking for it because they murdered your father when he refused to help them." He concluded as when he looked down at Kaito to gauge his reaction, his expression was void of emotions. Kaito then frowned a little at what Shinichi had said.

"How did you know that I was looking for it because…" he asked but cut himself off when Shinichi placed a hand on his cheek to lift his face to look at the detective's.

"I'm a detective, Kaito, I can deduce that with the information you've given me. It's what I do best anyways." He said it so quietly that Kaito nearly missed it. But his brain decided to zone in on one thing only. The fact that Shinichi just said his first name, and it sounded so nice coming from him, and oh no because Kaito's brain was maybe malfunctioning again.

"Uh...you just...my...said...you said…" he articulated eloquently as he gaped. The blanket had somehow fallen to their hips pooled around them, Kaito had no idea when, and Shinichi was slightly frowning as he said, "you don't want me to?" In a very unsure manner.

Kaito realized that his sputtering might have implicated that he didn't like it, he correctly himself, he shook his head and said "it's fine, I don't mind." _I prefer it this way._ He thought the last part to himself; him wanting Shinichi to call him by his given name is something the teenage detective didn't have to know.

Shinichi's smile was back in place and Kaito smile with relief, as they settled back into their previous position and rewrapped the blanket around them. Kaito leaned into Shinichi's offered body warmth as he closed his eyes and listened to Shinichi's heartbeat, which was strangely beating a little too fast to be normal, but he was kind of ecstatic that it was him who made the usually cool and stoic detective's heart race by the embrace that they were in.

Shinichi decided to push talk about this organization further away, as he didn't want to trouble Kaito any further with that kind of talk for the night.

"Kaito, you wanna stay over?" Shinichi asked, "I mean because it's snowing badly outside and I doubt you'd wanna go out there when it's like that in the dark." He elaborated when Kaito raised his somehow really perfect eyebrow at him.

"Sure, tantei-kun." Kaito mumbled as he snuggled closer still to Shinichi if that were even physically possible.

Shinichi frowned at the sudden use of the nickname, so he prodded Kaito's cheek with his index finger and said, "say Shinichi, call me Shinichi." He said still poking at Kaito's left cheek until the magician swatted his hand away like a sleepy kitten.

"Shi...Shini...Shinichi." He finally got out as he burrowed his face into Shinichi's chest and felt it vibrate as the other teen let out a low chuckle.

"You're so cute." He heard Shinichi mumbled as he proceeded to comb his fingers through Kaito's hair again. Kaito didn't bother to lift his face from Shinichi's chest as he knew his face was most likely bright red by then.

Shinichi thought he was cute, wanted him to stay over and is literally the joy of his life. Things couldn't have gone better, that was until, a strong burst of wind blew out the fire, and a blackout followed soon after.

"Shit, the power went out." He heard Shinichi grumble and sensing that the other was about the get up, maybe check the backup generator, Kaito tightened his hold on Shinichi as he finally braved looking up as there wasn't any lights on so his blushing wouldn't be that visible if none at all. "Stay" Kaito said quietly.

Startled at the sudden request, Shinichi decided to not get up just yet and sit next to Kaito for a while longer.

They sat still in the darkness in comfortable silence and only moving to take their hot chocolate mugs off the table to finish them.

After what seem like a long time, Shinichi asked Kaito, "you...um...wanna go to sleep now? It's getting late." Kaito took the moment to consider. He didn't want Shinichi and his warmth to leave him just yet but he knew that it really was getting late and that they should go to sleep, so he nodded a bit as his head was still resting on Shinichi's collarbone.

He felt Shinichi wrap his hand over his and pulled him up. Kaito tripped over the blanket that had fallen when they stood up and ended up falling against Shinichi his hands on the detective's collarbone and chest while Shinichi had instinctively wrapped his arms around Kaito's waist, the movement accidentally pulling them closer than intended.

"Uhh...sor...sorry." He heard Shinichi mumble as he let go of Kaito.

Shinichi fumbled with something near the table and the room was suddenly illuminated with his cellphone's mini flashlight. They both had to blink a bit to adjust their eyes to the intruding light.

"Uhh...you wanna use the guest room? I'll just go to the backup generator to try to get the lights back on." Shinichi said as he shone the phone's light between them. Kaito just nodded numbly.

Kaito waited in the Kudou's large library when Shinichi when to go fix the lighting. He wasn't sure where he should go and decided he'd rather not stumble his way through the dark just to find the guest room.

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his thoughts by the lights flickering back on and nearly blinding him as he had already accommodated with the dark.

Shinichi returned minutes after and motioned for Kaito to follow him as he led the other up the stairs.

"Um...you can use this room, it hasn't been used in a while, but...yeah." Shinichi said as he stopped at a room two doors down from his own. Kaito nodded his thanks as he made a move to enter the room, but Shinichi quickly wrapped him up in a hug whispering "good night Kaito." before he left and went into his own room.

Kaito stood for a moment stunned and let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Why does Shinichi keep doing that, it's sending his brain and heart into huge explosions of happiness and confusion. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room and willed himself to calm down as he sat on the bed getting ready for sleep, if it was still possible after what had just transpired.

The next morning, Kaito got an angry and worried called from Aoko, and with a quick apology and thanks to Shinichi, he left for the train station. Shinichi had told him to come back that night for one last review lesson before Kaito's heist the next day.

With that promise, Kaito headed back to Ekoda, wondering how he was going to work his way out of Aoko's mop wrath.

"Bakaito! I called you a million times yesterday! Why didn't you pick up?" Aoko yelled the moment she saw him.

"Don't you know how worried I was? I couldn't get a hold of you and I had no idea where you were!" She continued her rant as they were now sitting in Aoko's kitchen table.

Kaito did feel a little guilty, pulling a Shinichi on Aoko, but he was with said person and maybe his brain wasn't functioning well at the time.

"Sorry, I was hanging out with Shinichi, and he lives all the way in Beika, I would have come back but the was a storm coming and I wouldn't have been able to make it back before the storm really hit." Kaito grumbled but flashed a smile at his friend either way.

Aoko gave him a piercing stare for a moment. "So…details now."

"Huh?" Kaito said intelligently and quirked an eyebrow.

"Kaito, you were with this Kudou Shinichi for practically the whole day. Details in the date now! Did you guys sleep in the same bed? I mean what happened? I don't need to be a detective to know you stayed over at his house when there was a storm out." Aoko had a dangerous glint in her eyes that practically stated 'I'm going to pry the information from you if it's the last thing that I do.'

"Uhh...I could've stay at a hotel?" Kaito tried his voice raised an octave near the end and that was enough for Aoko to zone in on it.

"But you obviously didn't, so tell me." She flashed a huge smirky smile at Kaito. Since it was inevitable to escape Aoko when it came to talks like this, he relented telling her everything.

"OMG! Kaito! He is so into you! And he even ask you to meet him tonight! It so obvious that he wants ask you out. You better say yes! You're always so lonely and I think that this Kudou-kun will be good for you. I've never seen you so head-over-heels for anyone like this before. Actually this is the first time I've seen you so into anyone before." She ranted on and muttered the last few sentences to herself.

Kaito just rolled his eyes fondly at his childhood friend, and look away uncertainly as he wasn't sure if that was what Shinichi has intended when he had ask Kaito to meet him at night.

 _He said we were reviewing skating, but I can't tell Aoko that Shinichi is teaching me to skate can I? She might tell that bastard Hakuba about it._ Kaito thought forlornly but kept up a smiling poker face anyways.

That night, when Kaito met up with Shinichi at the detective's house, he grabbed Kaito and led the magician to another house outside of Beika some thirty minutes or so away.

"Shi...Shinichi? Where are we going?" Kaito had asked and Shinichi just turned in his seat to give Kaito a mysterious smile [they were on a bus] and said "you'll just have to wait and see." His azure blue eyes twinkled with amusement at Kaito's confused look, and Kaito swore he saw uncertainty in Shinichi's eyes but that could have been a trick of the light.

"Okay," he said quietly deciding to put his trust in Shinichi. He wasn't sure what the other teen was planning, but decided it was best not to question as he knows he won't get a clear answer.

After a silent thirty minute ride to what seemed like a countryside, Shinichi grabbed Kaito by the arm and gently pulled him up leading him out of the bus.

"This way" Shinichi said as he let go and motioned Kaito to follow. After a five minute or so walk, a villa loomed in front of them and Kaito stood gaping at it.

"Whaaa…?" He managed and shut his mouth when Shinichi turned around to give him one of his heart stopping smiles.

"Welcome to my family's winter lodge." He said spreading his arms out as he flashed another smile to Kaito.

"Woah," was all Kaito could manage to say before Shinichi took him by the hand and lead him to the back of the looming villa. Their boots crunching on the snow as Shinichi pulled Kaito along.

In the back, was a frozen lake with white snow blanketing the area. It was a beautiful sight and Kaito felt his breath hitch just the slightest.

"You like it?" He barely heard Shinichi ask as his voice was so and quiet, uncertain, and shy when he spoke.

Kaito gulped down his nerves, and gave Shinichi a small genuine smile as he nodded, "I don't like it…I love it! I didn't know your family had a place like this."

Laughing a little, Shinichi held out his hand to Kaito, "shall we?"

Kaito gave him a smirk and reached for his outstretched hand and said "we shall."

When they were on the ice, Kaito turned to Shinichi expression curious. "Can you do and tricks?" he asked as he cocked his head to a side.

After a moment of consideration, Shinichi nodded, "only a few. I can do a double and triple axel, but just barely."

The uncomprehending look must have shine on Kaito's face because Shinichi went on to explain, "it's that movement where you jump and spin…"

Kaito nodded and Shinichi had to roll his eyes as the magician still didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Uhh...Kaito?" Shinichi said after they went over everything that Kaito had learn in the past two weeks, "um...how do you feel, you know, about the heist tomorrow...think you're gonna be okay?"

 _That wasn't what I was going to ask! It was...I was…[mental frustrated huff here]_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I guess so, as long as I get off the ice as quickly as possible, I think it'll be fine." Kaito replied as he stopped skating around and stopped in front of Shinichi.

"You mind if I come along?"

"Where would I be without my favorite critic." He replied with a Kid-like smirk.

Shinichi rolled his eyes again and stepped closer to Kaito, leaning on in conspiratorial manner, he said lowly, "I meant not as me but disguised as a police officer. Wouldn't it be interesting if I lead them about and confuse them."

Kaito just gaped at Shinichi mouth opening and closing not sure of how to react at the sudden proposition.

"What?" He squeaked.

"You were probably going to disguise as an officer of the task force anyways aren't you?" Shinichi deduced with a grin that stated 'I practically figure out your plan before the heist even started.'

Kaito wasn't sure how he felt about that, being exposed before the heist even began. But then again, it's not everyday Mr. Justice is everything and all criminals should be behind bars offers to help with a heist no less.

"Okay, officer-san, sounds interesting." Kaito agreed and another Kid smile appeared snaking its way across his lips and his eyes glint with mirth.

Shinichi returned with a huge grin and took another step closer to Kaito and mumbled, "but you know that wasn't what I wanted to tell you exactly."

"Hmm?" Kaito frowned in a confusion and Shinichi unable to control his urge any longer, leaned in and kissed the crease between his forehead.

Kaito froze for a moment wide eyed because that totally just happened and he knew that he wasn't imagining it.

"Uh…" Shinichi cleared his throat, "sorry" he murmured and took a step back.

"I...I shouldn't have." He was about to turn around when Kaito caught him by his wrist and said voice loud over the still quiet of the night, "you missed."

"What?" Shinichi asked quirking an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Kaito steeled his nerves and rushed forward nearly smashing his lips on Shinichi's own soft, but cold from the wheather lips.

Shinichi made an "mmph!" sound as his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before closing and wrapping his arms around Kaito's waist pulling the magician in closer to deepen the kiss.

Kaito's arms had migrated up to wrap around Shinichi's neck, as he leaned into the kiss even more. His eyes fluttered open but shut again immediately when he felt Shinichi bite softly on his lower lip asking for entrance into his mouth, which he complied and they battled a bit for dominance until Kaito decided to just give in and enjoyed the bliss of kissing Shinichi. Only when their lungs burn at the lack of oxygen did both realized, that yes, humans need to breathe air to live.

Pulling back to rest his forehead on Kaito's, they stood close panting for air as they had both forgot that breathing was necessary. Both Kaito and Shinichi had twin red stained cheeks from their blushing as they regain their normal pattern of breathing.

"Well, that was...um...what I mean to say is that...well...I...I...I love you...Kaito…" Shinichi stammered while the magician now had a huge grin on his face.

Coming closer to wrap his arms around Shinichi's neck again, Kaito looked into the detective's bright blue eyes, and murmured "I love you too, Shinichi." his breath ghosting over Shinichi's lips and other gave a slight shiver.

Smiling, Shinichi replaced his hands around Kaito's waist and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, it was more slow and chaste and less violent than the first. He then proceeded tap his tongue on Kaito's lips again prodding the other to part his lips for another make out session because why not. They were on the middle of a frozen lake and were very much in love after all.

That night, they decided to stay in the villa and it was totally for the purpose of not having to get two rooms ready, that they both stayed in just one room and share the one full sized bed that was there.

Later on when it was time for Kaitou Kid's latest challenge heist to begin, Shinichi and Kaito had already headed back to Ekoda where it was being held, they were both in police officer uniforms and blending in with the task force.

Shinichi turned to Kaito and gave him a look stating 'are you ready?' Kaito nodded in response, and with a smirk he deftly left his assigned post by Inspector Nakamori, and with a flourished movement he was in his Kid outfit. Shinichi wouldn't admit that he was ogling, because he definitely wasn't. He couldn't help it that Kaito look majestic, gorgeous, sexy, and beautiful but at the same time look cool and a tad badass when he is dressed like that.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, not that it helped any, he watched as Kaito grinned his all too familiar Kid grin to his gathering audience.

"As stated Inspector, I've come to take away the Snow Queen's Diamond." Kid said and with a puff of the familiar pink smoke, he was on the ice and next to the diamond in no time.

Shinichi was impressed, when Kaito had first asked him to help him skate, he was a bit shock but mostly skeptical, thinking it was a joke, but then he had also seen how Kaito was absolutely hopeless in skating. It was endearing seeing him flailing and latching on to him for support, and with roughly two weeks of practice later, Kaito had gone pretty far and is able to skate on his own. He was proud of himself for teaching Kaito to skate yes, but he had done the same for Ran years ago. He was more proud of Kaito who can now skate when said magician thought he couldn't before.

He held his breath and was about to enter the rink too when he saw Hakuba stepping onto the ice.

"This ends now Kid. I don't know how you got onto the ice, but I know for a fact that you can not skate. So prepare to spend a long long time in prison." He said, his expression oozing with confidence and determination.

"You silly, silly detective." Kid sneered good heartedly, "what makes you think that I the Great Kaitou Kid can't skate. Hmm?" His smirk was enough of a bold statement of challenge and Hakuba bristled.

"You can't skate because," he half shouted and Shinichi was about to change into skates when Kaito, or Kid, skated a circle around the task force along with Inspector Nakamori, trapping them with a pink ribbon and a bow to tie the ends right in front of Inspector Nakamori. His face heated red with anger as he shouted, "Kid! You won't get away this time."

"Inspector, if you haven't noticed, you're kind tied up right now." Kid gave him his signature smirk as he went to deal with the now lone detective on ice. Inspector Nakamori's face turned a more crimson red and upon close inspection, one could see the steam rising from above his head.

"You were saying something about me not being able to skate?" He asked quirking a perfect eyebrow at Hakuba who looked quite identical to Inspector Nakamori's burning angry face.

"Heh," Kaito, Kid, couldn't let up the opportunity to tie Hakuba up and embarrass him, so when he took a step forward, eyes gleaming dangerously but hidden begin monocle and top hat, Hakuba notice a second too late and he too was tied up like the task force and his once blonde hair was dyed red, green, and white.

"Well, seeing as I have no interest in this jewel, I'll leave it as my parting gift." He skated off the rink and turning around with an over exaggerated wave and bow, he shouted "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!" and left the rink.

 _To bad that wasn't the jewel I was looking for,_ Kaito thought to himself as he wondered where Shinichi had disappeared to.

Suddenly two now familiar arms wrapped around him and pulled him behind some buildings, obstructing them from the views of prying eyes, and soft comforting lips were on his.

"Hello to you too," Kaito breathe when they had broken apart. Shinichi returned the response with a smirk.

"They do look like wonderful gifts don't they," he mused peeking over to look at the still tied officers and detective.

Kaito snickered "well, it's always polite to wrap up your gifts isn't it."

Shinichi hummed in agreement as he pulled Kaito closer to him arms wrapped around his waist and Kaito putting his hands around Shinichi's neck.

Shinichi took a moment to admire Kaito in his Kid outfit, eyes trailing through the intricate details of the top hat, and monocle, he was momentarily distracted by Kaito's slightly parted lips that look so plush and soft like the newly fallen snow.

Leaning down a little, he leaned in with Kaito for another kiss and bit down on the other's bottom lip just in the slightest to slip in his tongue and explore everything that was Kaito. From the roof of the mouth, the teeth, his tongue, they ended the passionate yet loving kiss when air proved once again to be necessary.

Shinichi smirked at the slightly dazed look Kaito had, as he pulled the other along, both still in their Kid and police officer outfit respectively.

Shinichi was walk onto the sidewalks, when he realized that they still had yet to change out of their outfits before walking out where the whole city could see them.

"Umm...Kaito?"

"Way ahead of ya, Shinichi" came the reply and with a wave of a blanket, or cloth, that Kaito seemingly has pulled out of nowhere, they were instantly change into their regular winter wear. The coats, scarves, and Shinichi was even wearing the beanie that Kaito had provided for him the first day of their official, official meet and Shinichi was teaching the magician how to skate.

"You did well, on the ice." He said when they had entered the bus heading for Kaito's home since it was dark and Shinichi, plus a persistent Kaito, didn't want to go home as it was getting late.

"Thanks" came the quiet response as they settled onto a seat in the middle of the bus and Kaito snuggled his face into Shinichi's chest to keep warm while the detective ran his fingers through Kaito's wild but fluffy hair.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Hakuba was salty, angry, and annoyed. Last night was supposed to be when he'd gotten proof that Kid couldn't skate, furthering his proof that Kid and Kuroba were one and the same. Except...that hadn't gone well as Kid had proven able to skate…

He hated when his deductions and plans didn't go his way, so he began plotting.

A week later, Hakuba, Aoko, Kaito, and Shinichi (due to popular demand from Aoko who wanted to meet Kaito's boyfriend) were all at a skating rink together. Hakuba needed more proof, he decided. If Kuroba could skate then that would mean…

When Hakuba and Aoko had entered the rink, Shinichi stood near the entrance to wait for Kaito who was looking at it like it was some kind of aquatic thing.

"Come on Kaito, it won't bite." Shinichi said laughing at little.

Huffing in indignation, Kaito stepped onto the ice rink and immediately fell.

"I hate entering." He mumbled as Shinichi helped him up.

"Should I carry you in and out every time then, your highness?" Shinichi smirk at his armful of magician.

The blush he got out of teasing Kaito was worth it as said thief swat at him.

"You know, Aoko-san said that you were terrible at skating but I didn't know you were hopeless at it." Hakuba teased, he needed to prod Kuroba enough for the other to show him if he could actually skate or not.

"Everyone needs to start somewhere Hakuba," said Shinichi as he wrapped an arm around Kaito's waist in a protective manner as he led him further into the rink.

Stopping, Shinichi leaned in to give Kaito a small peck on the cheek before lifting him and spinning him around, and later setting the smiling magician back down.

"Aww! They are so adorable!~ Hakuba-kun! How come you can't be romantic like they are!" Aoko rounded on her boyfriend as the other two looked on at them in amusement.

Kaito then proceeded to wrap his arms around Shinichi's neck and pulled him into a slow chaste kiss that escalated into a passionate one soon after.

When they had parted for air, Aoko asked Kaito what he and Shinichi did during the time when Shinichi had asked him to go with him to his villa as Kaito had always evaded the question while blushing madly.

He only told her that Shinichi showed him the villa and that they played in the snow, but didn't say more on the matter.

"What happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors yes?" Kaito responded with a wink as he went back to Shinichi's side who was currently conversing with Hakuba (maybe about mysteries or Holmes, who knows).

Aoko shook her head at her friend as she pulled Hakuba away to leave the couple alone and get some time for herself and her partner as well.

Later on, when Hakuba deemed that Kaito is a terrible skater and therefore can not be Kid who can skate, Shinichi and Kaito left the ice rink to spend of time to themselves leaving Hakuba and Aoko to skate some more.

When Aoko decided that it was getting late and that it was time to leave, the two set off to look for the other pair to bid their goodbyes.

Hakuba found them...with Kaito, his back against a tree and Shinichi in front trapping the magician between his arms and the two were...making out fervently and passionately and he thought he might have heard Kaito whine or moan in pleasure at some point.

Face radioactive red, Hakuba turned abruptly around and told Aoko that they could just text the two that they were leaving. Aoko just hoped that her boyfriend's brain hadn't fried seeing the adorable pair making out with each other.

Weeks later when she was introduced to Ran, they bonded over what an adorable pair their childhood friends make and shipping those two to no end.

* * *

 **A/N:** Um...the end? Sorry this wasn't what I had in mind when I thought of writing something Xmasy consisting of the theme of Shinichi teaching Kaito to skate. It was totally different in my head hehe. I think I need to really work on writing romance scenes...I'm so bad at it and this by far isn't a favorite of mine. Also I know the characters are a little OOC lol.

But…here you go a winter themed super long oneshot [I didn't mean for it to be that long either oh well] I hope you enjoyed this and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
